With the increasing popularity of digital photography and videography using mobile computing platforms having access to social networking sites, there is a need for improving user experience by allowing easy presentation of digital photographs and video using mobile computing platforms, including cellphone devices, handheld devices, handheld computers, smartphones, and PDAs.
Current applications for photograph and video playback can be cumbersome, and require manual intervention in order to launch playback (e.g., photo or video slideshow applications) and to find or retrieve content that is desirable to a particular user.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies to facilitate retrieval and presentation of digital photo and video images with wireless communication devices.